Jeral
"First yellow death fungus, now biotic kidnappings...I'm beginning to think my family was right about never going off world." Known to CDN as Jeral the Improbable. A philosophical and enthusiastic young salarian of the Bebel clan. Jeral was born on Néevo in the Erif System, his mother the Dalatrass in charge of the Bebel Farms, an influential producer of akan fur. Jeral himself had no interest in animals and became a games developer, the brains behind ClockworkFrog Games. He does have a pet Choriick named Little Joe. Family An important influence in his life was his uncle Plop (yes, Plop): "He was an awesome man. Taught me how to swamp-surf, gave me my first omni-tool, and released more gas than a volus in a leaky suit. Heck, he even got me to pet a billapa once. I think part of the reason I grew up to be a lot more happy than most of my brothers was because of the time I spent around him. Unfortunately he died when I was still pretty young, but I think about him still quite often." Threads of Note Oh yes, let me "introduce" myself: An odd arrival on the forum. Chocolate Frog: Jeral is very confused by a gift. cynical 22yo sb/m seeks kid w/gsoh: Spiza take refuge with Jeral during the events of the second Dynasty Maker (Story Arc). Better Than EGGspected: Spiza's a father now, so that means... hatching party! Cupcakes and Tinfoil Hats: With all the weird stuff going on, Jeral contacts Kayana Pesh to ask after her various conspiracy theories. Ennui: Jeral tries to cheer Spiza up, and meets an Emergent Intelligence. This End Up: Jeral meets with Mekan of Omega, and observes Shady Business. Eye See You: Jeral welcomes the Occulus 12 intelligence to his home. Jeral, What The Hell Is This? and Private Room: The situation with Occulus 12 is getting complicated. We Need Hackzors!: Jeral invites Spiza, Mekan and Terrorbyte into a secure chatroom. He's having EI problems... I Got A New Pet: The Choriick arrives. It's a SECRET MISSION in UNCHARTED SPACE!: Jeral tries his hand at the spy business, and it doesn't go well. Reaper War So, What Do We Do?: An uncharacteristically depressed Jeral visits Spiza, to talk about Occulus business. Patterns: Now Jeral brings the Occulus 12 issue to Aphin. Agcnsjc163(:&.!.7g6>[^ 573vsjaednc: It seems Jeral is in a spot of trouble. Concerned friends take a look. Harrad Illum, I'm Calling You Out: Who is the cuter, with the better heart-melting "look"? I Need Some Help: Recovering in hospital, Jeral finds it hard to cope with a friend's death. Defenders of Shin Akiba: A pictorial account of some of what happened to Jeral in the final days of the war. Post-War He's Alive!: Jeral discovers that his human friend survived the war after all. Everyone who isn't Hawt Dawg is pleased for him. Update On Life: Exactly what it sounds like. The Annual Annals of an Anal-Eloquent Frog: Yet again, Jeral says stuff. How Do You Plumb? I'm getting mad at this game. Please help: Jeral weighs in on Shadow Pyjak's latest problem - and on asari authors. Talking With Pirates: Featuring the Civil Discussion Hat. Help!: Dealing with Phraag's political troubles. Featuring the Racial Stereotyping and Disappointment Hat. Pariah: Jeral pops in after several years, and is pleased to find a familiar face -- Kari'Zar nar Tasi. She seems to appreciate his continued existence too. Late Rites: Jeral visits Aphin's Place for the first time in a while, and catches up with Spiza. Reapers XXXVI: Jeral hosts an episode of the popular forum game; who dares the Necromancer's Tower? Category:Characters Category:Salarians